Destined to be Something
by AlexyRae
Summary: "I love you Fang." I said as tears slid down my face. I clung to Fang as if he were the anchor keeping me up, but he wasn't the same man I had met. I took a deep breath and released him. "But I just don't like you anymore." AH. RnR!


**Heyy! This is my second Maximum Ride story I with it I want to take a new direction. I got inspired when I saw the trailer for the movie One Day with Anne Hathaway, hehe that kinda rhymed, and I thought what the hell I need to make a Maximum Ride twist to this. I don't really now if its the same thing because the movie hasn't come out yet. So sit back and please review...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride :(**

**Third Person POV:**

June 27th, 1979

Max sat at the bar staring at her empty shot glass. She glanced at the blue banner that was above the bar, it read "CONGARTS CLASS OF 1979, NOW GET THE HELL ON WITH YOUR LIVES" in mustard yellow letters.

"Oh the sense of humor of my fellow classmates", Max though sarcastically. The annoying loud tempo of the music annoyed Max even more and so she ordered two more shots, all the while not noticing the man sitting down next to her.

"Here you go love", the bartender said giving her a flirtatious grin while placing the shots in front of her. "Let me know if you need anything else." Max rolled her eyes and downed the first shot, slamming the glass onto the table, and squinting her eyes at the taste. The man sitting next to her turned to face her as Max's face began to contort to that of disgust.

"Whoa, slow down there." the man said. She almost gasped, almost, there was something in his voice. His voice had a way of even making that stupid sentence sound like music, his voice velvet at the sound.

"That's a big drink for a small girl," he said, taking the shot and downing it himself.

"That was my drink." Max said, adding venom to each word and she gave him her best glare.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to buy you a new one." he said not faltering at her glare, he was smirking at her in-fact. She scoffed and turned around as the mysterious man placed the order for more drinks. Suddenly out of impulse Max snuck a glance at him. He was wearing a navy blue suit, that if one was staring closely would mistake for black. He was damn good looking to but the worst part was that you could tell the man knew it. His hair went down to his ears and swept across his face, the color of his eyes matched his dark black hair, something Max would have never noticed if he hadn't been staring at her to with a weird intensity in his eyes. The two locked eyes and seemed to both be in a trance, a trance that was soon broken by the slamming of shot glasses in front of them.

"For the lady," the man said, handing her her glass. Max took the drink and downed it before he said anything else. She set the glass down her eyes squinting again, the man in front of her stared with amusement.

"Cheers" he said, downing his own shot.

"Fang," he said taking the women's soft hand into his calloused ones. "_enchanté"_ He kissed it and looked up at her with his penetrating black orbs.

"Not interested," Max said snatching her hand from his grasp. "And not impressed." With that Max got up from the bar a little wobbly from the drinks, but well enough to make the exit she's wanted.

Fang couldn't believe, he hadn't wooed her like he always did with any women, he stared at her leaving figure and couldn't help but follow her. He looked left and right in the crowd of people and finally caught a glimpse of her brown hair. He saw her stop at a table and kept a few feet away to eavesdrop when she began to speak.

"No, Im leaving." Max said.

"Max, what have I told you?" the girl Max was talking to asked. "Learn to socialize. You always wonder why people don't like you and it's because you shell yourself into this depressing isolating state. Come one live a little, life is short you know." The girl was surrounded by a group of people, mostly guys. Her hair reached mid-back and was straightened until it reached the bottom when it began to curl. She had on a purple dress with a white belt around her waist. The girl had giant brown eyes, and plump red lips and lightest blush on her face. Fang wasn't going to lie to himself, the girl was pretty but Max, he'd heard her name was, was who he couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"Actually, life isn't short, it's one of the longest things you'll ever do." Max said sarcastically.

"Ugh Max, I hate you and your sarcastic remarks," the girl whined playfully.

"Yea, so you've told me," Max said clearly used to it. "I'm still gonna go Steph, have fun." With that Max left the Steph girl and was out the door but not without grabbing something by the coat rack on her way out, the girl Steph seemed indifferent about the situation and began a conversation with the people that surrounded her. Fang followed Max out the door.

When he reached outside he didn't see Max anywhere. The night was clearly beautiful, the kind of nights that had all the stars shinning in the sky. The bar was near the peer so instead of the loud music inside all Fang could hear was the calmness of the water. The air smelled like the ocean and even though around this part of town all one would hear is someone complaining about the smell, today everyone was to busy partying so the streets were pretty deserted.

"Your following me," a voice said behind Fang.

**So there you have the first chapter of Destined to Be Something. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Cliché? Over-done? Well my readers you can tell me your thought by clicking that review button at the bottom so tell me your thoughts on the story and I will try to update as soon as possible!**


End file.
